The Experimental Immunology Branch, DCBDC, NCI provides research support to more than 50 investigators within DCBDC. Instrumentation consists of multiple flow cytometers interfaced to Digital Equipment Corporation and Hewlitt-Packard computers. The primary instrument is 14 years old and is being replaced under contract (263-89-D-0126) with state-of-the-art instrumentation interfaced to a DEC MVAX/VMS computer. Current data analysis capabilities have been developed over the last 15 years in collaboration with the Computer Systems Laboratory, DCRT. New computer hardware for the new flow cytometer has been acquired under contracts 263- FD-933848, 263-FD-932342, and 263-89-c-0077. The purpose of this project to integrate the new flow cytometry instrument and data acquisition system with new computer hardware and with VMS versions of CSL-designed data analysis capabilities which are necessary for continuation of current research projects. Work anticipated under the proposed contract will include software development necessary to install data analysis packages on the new computer hardware and modifications as necessary to permit these packages to utilize data acquired with the new instrument. In addition, modifications to existing packages are necessary to meet the special needs of the EIB flow cytometry laboratory. Portions of this work have been initiated under DCRT contract 263-87-C-0137 which expires 6/90. Work may also include integration of network protocols for file transfer and terminal emulation with the existing EIB branch-wide network.